Super Mario Galaxy 2
|ratings = ESRB: E (Everyone) |platform = Wii }} Super Mario Galaxy 2 is for the Nintendo Wii. It is the direct sequel to the original Super Mario Galaxy. The game was released in North America on May 23, 2010, and will be released in Europe on June 11. The most notable feature in Super Mario Galaxy 2 is Yoshi, whom Mario can ride. He can gain new powers by grabbing special items, such as running up steep slopes becoming Dash Yoshi using the Dash Pepper, inflating with the Blimp Berry becoming Blimp Yoshi, and turning into Bulb Yoshi by eating a Bulb Berry, that allows him to light up dark hidden areas. Items such as a drill head, to perforate planets, two new suits called Rock Mario and Cloud Mario, one turns Mario into a rock ball that rolls around hitting enemies and the latter lets Mario make clouds to climb, a switch that slows/stops time, a rotating item block (With a red and black mushroom seen on it), winged ? blocks and more have been seen in the trailers. Miyamoto stated that most of what didn't make it into Super Mario Galaxy would appear in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Star Bits, as well as suits such as the Bee Mushroom and other mechanics of Super Mario Galaxy are set to appear in the game. However, the Comet Observatory has been deprecated as a mean of accessing the galaxies. The new method of travelling through the space is the Starship Mario, a planetoid in the shape of Mario's head which uses a map screen, with a word scheme similar to the ones in previous Mario games. Miyamoto also noted that the game would be less focused on the plot. Bowser returns as a villain for this sequel. There are several other bosses including one that resembles a smaller version of Megaleg, a larger Major Burrows and a giant armadillo named Rollodillo. Galaxies included are Boulder Bowl Galaxy, Haunty Halls Galaxy, Puzzle Plank Galaxy, Cosmic Cove Galaxy, Fluffy Bluff Galaxy and Honeybloom Galaxy, among others. In an interview, Shigeru Miyamoto said the game would be more challenging than its predecessor. He stated that he hoped the game would be successful as the original. Miyamoto also mentioned that some levels, maybe even several, may be repeated. Luigi is also playable in the game, unlocked after Mario gets 20 Stars. Due to high rankings, Super Mario Galaxy 2 is the highest rated game of all time beating The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Story Princess Peach invites Mario to share some cake while watching the shooting stars. On his way to Peach's Castle, Mario finds a lost Baby Luma. The Luma seems to like Mario, and jumps into his hat. At Toad Town, Mario discovers a large, planet-sized Bowser attacking the castle. Bowser explains that he used the power of the Power Stars to become giant, and kidnaps Peach and takes her away. Transformations Some of Mario's power ups have returned from the first game, including some new ones. Yoshi also has power ups of his own. Mario * Fire Mario * Boo Mario * Bee Mario * Spring Mario * Rock Mario * Cloud Mario * Rainbow Mario Yoshi * Dash Yoshi * Blimp Yoshi * Bulb Yoshi Characters Protagonists * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Yoshi * Toad * Toad Brigade * Bowser Jr. * Piantas * Bees * Penguins * Luma * Luma Shop * Hungry Luma * Giant Luma * Ruma * Star Bunnies * Signposts * The Chimp Antagonists * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Peewee Piranha * Digga-Leg * Gobblegut * Giga Lakitu * Rollodillo * Bugaboom * Sorbetti * Whomp King * Glamdozer * Squizzard * Megahammer * Prince Pikante * Bowser Jr.'s Boomsday Machine * Dino Piranha * King Kaliente * Major Burrows * Bouldergeist * Fiery Dino Piranha Enemies * Goombas * Paragoombas * Electrogoombas * Grand Goomba * Banzai Bill * Chomp Head * Piranha Plants * Spinies * Koopa Troopas * Hammer Bros. * Boos * Big Boo * Boulders * Thwomps * Whomps * Tox Boxes * Spindels * Pushy Walls * Lakitu * Brrr Bits * Burn Bits * Scuttle Bugs * Bullet Bills * Dry Bones * Wigglers * Blarggs * Tweesters * Galactic Tornados New Enemies * Bud Buds * Cluckbooms * Kleptoads * Magmaargh * Magmaws * Octoboos * Octoguys * Prickly Piranha Plants * Rhomps * Spiky Hermits * Spiky Plants Screenshots File:Super-mario-galaxy-2-20090602012043112_thumb_ign.jpg| File:Super-mario-galaxy-2-20090602012044940_thumb_ign.jpg| File:Super-mario-galaxy-2-20090602012046644_640w.jpg| File:Super-mario-galaxy-2-20090602012048378_thumb_ign.jpg| File:Super-mario-galaxy-2-20090602012050472_thumb_ign.jpg| File:Super-mario-galaxy-2-20090602012054018_thumb_ign.jpg| File:Super_Mario_Galaxy_2.jpg|Cover for the game. Category:Super Mario series Category:Wii-only games Category:Super Mario series Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Wii-only games Category:Wii-only games Category:Super Mario series Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2